


The Founding Titan

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coordinate Eren Yeager, Crystallized Eren Yeager, Eldia (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eldians, F/M, Founding Titan - Freeform, Founding Titan Eren Yeager, Genderbending, M/M, Mild Riren, Modern Era, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Paths, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Spoilers about Ymir Fritz, Subjects of Ymir, The characters reincarnated in the future, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz is Eren, spoilers from the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Ymir Fritz was the beginning.Eren Jaeger was ready to be the end.Having another chance to correct past mistakes and free her people was all Ymir wanted, and what she was willing to do.Eren Jaeger was his new name and his new life. And with the power of the Founding Titan, he was willing to free Paradis.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz/Eldian King
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	The Founding Titan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [want something done right, gotta do it yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800494) by [Blowing_minds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowing_minds/pseuds/Blowing_minds). 



> Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me, but to Hajime Isayama.

> **I AM YMIR FRITZ**

* * *

Ymir Fritz received the power of the Titans.

Then she was crowned queen.

Finally, she died.

During her life, she used her power to do good. She built homes and positioned her people in the most fertile places, where their food would grow. Her people did not suffer from hunger or cold.

She dispersed her own power into nine powers so that her people would not suffer even after her death. Her love and concern for her people was such.

Ymir Fritz wanted her legacy to be good.

But her legacy was one of pain and destruction.

Ymir Fritz was a good-hearted woman, but this made her naive to human nature.

Two thousand years after her death, and her name was one connected with the devil. Too much blood was shed for two thousand years and she saw it all.

Her people were being mistreated, humiliated and denigrated. Used for their power. Being punished with becoming titans without a conscience.

And on the other hand, those of Paradis did not know the truth of their lineage. The truth about the walls. The truth of that king who imprisoned them on that island. The truth of the titans. The truth of the world. They were blind with the belief that they were only cattle for titans.

No matter where she looked, her people, the Eldians, were suffering.

Her people suffered without stopping.

Her people did not deserve to be seen as inferior beings.

Ymir Fritz closed her eyes.

She was going to change what was happening.

She was going to open Paradis's eyes.

She was going to free her people.

She could.

She was the Founder.

She was **Ymir Fritz**.

* * *

Eren Jaeger came into the world in tears of happiness.

He knew this was his chance.

His soul has a second chance to save his people.

As Eren Jaeger, he was going to save his people.

As Eren Jaeger, he was going to change the world.

And this time, it would be for the better.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes to reality.

He loved his people and thought that in the past, he did good.

However, while her people prospered, the rest of the world suffered due to her husband, who only used her. She even let him experiment with the Ackerman family, their protectors.

For years, he lived locked in the **Paths** , being its **Coordinate**. Regenerating his titans. Being a slave to his own descendants. Following orders until he couldn't take it anymore.

Until his eyes were opened to reality.

He did nothing good in his past and condemned the world and then the world condemned his people.

He had to impose his will to change the world.

He had to make a difference.

He had to fix the world that he himself destroyed.

And he thought that for that, the power of the titans had to disappear.

* * *

Grisha knew that Eren was special.

He knew it from the day he was born and his blood and titan sang of joy.

It was as if they knew a secret that he himself did not know.

It was as if they knew who Eren was.

That's when he found out.

Eren was going to be great.

Eren was going to do what Zeke didn't do.

Eren was the chosen one.

* * *

At ten years old, Eren could feel it.

His father, Grisha, had the Founder and Attack power.

His father had massacred the Reiss family to gain the Founding power. He knows it, because his soul is still connected to the **Paths**. After all, he is the **Coordinate** because although he does not have the Founding power, his soul is the founder of such power.

And it is at that same age that such power is granted to him.

The power is returned to its founding soul.

For the first time in two thousand years, he was once again the Founding Titan.

With such power, Eren planned to change the world once more.

This time for the better, it doesn't matter if he has to sacrifice his life for it.

* * *

The death of his parents hurted him.

In his past life, he was a slave.

In this life, he had the opportunity to have loving parents and friends. He even became friends with one of his beloved Ackermans, one of the few left in the world.

But he knew this was necessary if he wanted to bring peace to the world.

And his first step to do so was to enlist as a soldier.

Little by little, he had to find a way to reveal the truth without causing a stir. Without Marley knowing.

The mission had begun.

* * *

The power of the Founder is something impressive.

A power capable of changing the world, something it already did once, bringing pain and destruction.

However, the **Paths** were a beautiful thing. It is the place where all his people come together.

Where the _Subject of Ymir_ were one.

Eren smiled looking at the **Paths**.

However, his tears came down knowing that he was about to leave behind everyone he loved.

Mikasa and Armin, his siblings.

The Scouting Corps, his friends.

And Levi, the only man he really loved.

He was leaving behind everything he loved for a better future.

But this was his mission.

This was his duty.

He must correct his past mistakes.

And for that, the titans had to disappear.

Eren, using the **Paths** , began to absorb every titan.

Around the world, each titan was shrinking, showing a single human, free to be a titan.

The sky lit up with the beautiful and destructive power of the Titans.

The world witnessed a historical event.

They watched the Titans transform into humans as power flowed out of them like stars, heading for an unknown land, a land only inhabited by Eren.

Each titan was sucked into Eren's small body.

And so, the terror of the titans came to an end.

No other Titan reappeared.

However, Eren fell into the sand, in an eternal sleep.

While outside, his body was surrounded by a beautiful, bright and strong crystal, guarding and protecting the Founder.

* * *

The advanced technological machine descended slowly, observing the surroundings of that ocean. Focusing on a specific place.

"We found it." Said a male voice, his voice for the first time was full of amazement and not his usual irritation and seriousness. "After all, my billions to found your project was not in vain, crazy glasses."

"We found it?" The female voice began to laugh maniacally. "We found it! the proof that the Titans existed! The proof that our Ancestor and that the Founder did exist! This is historical!"

Since thousands of years later, under the deepest sea, a large crystal was found with a young man inside, sleeping.

He was **Ymir Fritz**.

He was **Eren Jaeger**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Let's get to the clarifications.
> 
> First, Ymir is Eren. However, Ymir opened her eyes and well she is more different in personality when seeing the reality of the world.
> 
> Second, the Titans and the Founding Titan feel a connection. That is why Grisha felt something the moment Eren was born.
> 
> Third, Eren is still connected to the Paths as his soul belongs to Ymir Fritz, the founder, but he does not have the Founder power until Grisha gave the power to him.
> 
> Fourth, yes, Eren absorbed all the Titans and their powers and those who were Titans did not die, but became human again.
> 
> Fifth, Eren survived by crystallizing.
> 
> Sixth, Eren, even when crystallized, has the power of the Titans and is connected to all Eldians or those who are descendants of the Eldians. It is connected to everything that has Eldian blood, no matter how little.
> 
> Seventh, yes, the characters reincarnated into the modern world. As for the memories, they do not remember anything but little by little they will remember.
> 
> Eighth, Eren won't wake up right away. It will take months or even years to wake up.
> 
> Ninth, yes, the characters that found Eren were Levi, who is a CEO who is in the top 3 of the richest people in the world, and Hanji, an extremely famous archaeologist and researcher.
> 
> Finally, the history of the Titans is one that happened more as a myth since all evidence of the existence of the Titans was erased. There are only a few pages left that more or less tell the story of Ymir and how he reincarnated in Eren and how he saved them. But it is very scarce information and many believe that it is false due to the lack of evidence.
> 
> And as you know, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt this child (aka the story).
> 
> Thanks for reading this story.
> 
> Elbow hug and stay safe.


End file.
